


An Unlucky Encounter

by Lurch



Series: Twink Obliteration [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Choking, Crying, Frank is a slut, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, I hate myself, Knifeplay, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stabbing, Tears, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, body fluids, i am a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Yeah...I hate myself for this and should probably go ahead and dig my own grave. But people wanted Oni porn and I am here to provide. Sue me.
Relationships: Kazan Yamaoka | The Oni/ Frank Morrison
Series: Twink Obliteration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554781
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	An Unlucky Encounter

Over the newest version of the Yamaoka Estate lay an eeriee silence when Frank Morrison entered this realm. The grass rustled underneath his feet as he quietly made his way through the new Killer's hunting grounds. Joey had dared Frank to steal the demonic mask within the Estate but, apparently the Legion's leader had managed to get lost on his way. 

Still, he carefully crept foward. He was curious to get a glimpse on the newest predator. As he made his way foward Frank mentally took notes of the area's layout for later purposes. The Legion always struggled on the Yamaoka Estate so this new area would likely prove to be yet another struggle to them. It was simply too hard to see anything at all if you were at the same height as all this bamboo.

Frank stood before a staircase leading up into...a temple? Or something rather similiar. It was a wrecked building, destruction evident all around it. The young man cautiously took the first step upstairs. His heartbeat picked up pace as he drew closer to whatever lurked inside the Sanctum. 

Leaves and gravel crunched underneath his feet as he reached the top of the stone stairs and finally caught a glimpse of the newest killer. 

The Oni they called this monstrosity of a man. He was huge, almost gargantuan. This man easily towered over every other Killer Frank had seen so far and his phsyical girth even made the Trapper appear slender. 

Kazan Yamaoka had not noticed the intruder to his realm yet. He was tired out after having to partake in trial after trial for the mysterious goddess called the Entity. She had forced Kazan to kill the Survivors so many times. Even he appeared to have his limits. 

Inside the sanctum he kneeled infront of the wall, his back towards the main entrance as he silently listened to his mistresses whispers. Her voice, even as distorted as it sounded, was oddly comforting to the demonic Killer. 

Right outside the building, Frank let out a quiet gasp at the sheer size of this monster. A grave mistake he realized as the Oni's head sharply turned towards him and he immediatly raised to his full height. 

The Legion's leader swallowed dry and, truly horrified at this point, took a step backwards and turned on his heels to bolt down the stairs. Unfortunately for him though, the Oni was quicker and managed to snatch Frank by his hood, dragging him into the temple.

For a brief moment the monster simply looked at the tiny teen in his grasp as he again heard the whispers of his new mistress. Then, to Frank's utter horror, the beast chuckled. A low, dark rumble from deep within his chest. 

Kazan slightly loosened his grasp on the young Killer and forcefully ripped off the Legion's mask to expose the youthful face. Tears of fear glistened in Frank's eyes as the Oni seemed to study his face. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked him foward, into the center of the temple and threw him down onto the ground. The Legion's knife fell down from the rough motion, right infront of Kazan's feet. The monsterous Killer curiously picked up the tiny knife and an idea seemingly sparked in his mind. 

Before Frank could even attempt to get back up on his feet, the Oni had dropped to his knees next to him and stabbed his Katana right through the Teen's shoulder.

A piercing, almost inhuman screech echoed through the hunting grounds as Frank was pinned to the ground by the sharp blade. With all his might he tried to pull the blade ouf of him but, he only managed to wiggle it around a bit, causing even more agony to him.

The Teenager sobbed when sharp metal cut deep gashes into his palms during his attempts to force the katana out. Massive hands reached over Frank's head as Kazan grabbed both of his wrists in a crushing hold and tightly bound them with rope. The restraints cut into skin. 

Frank's frightened whimpers seemed to do it for the Oni as there was an audible grunt almost akin to a moan from him. Kazan leaned down, carefully avoided the blade as he pressed the nose of his mask against Frank's neck and sniffed.

And just like that the Legion's leader finally realized in what kind of grim situation he had managed to get himself into as it dawned on him what this beast was planning to do to him. Anything, anything but that.

That was the moment Frank's fight or flight instincts started to fully kick in as he helplessly wiggled his arms around in a pathetic atempt to break free from the rope. Unfortunately, it was hopeless. The ropes tightly locked his wrists together and rendered his arms useless for now.

Kazan rose back to his feet to admire his work. The tiny Killer was a crying and bloodied mess on the ground and especially the blood sent a jolt of pleasure right to his already hardening cock. 

It merely took a brief moment and the Oni stood in his full naked glory before the sobbing Teen. An endless mantra of 'No, no please don't do this' echoed through the sanctum as the demonic Killer grabbed the little knife and started to cut away the remaining bits of Frank's dignity. 

While metal sliced through fabric and flesh alike, the whimpering underneath Kazan only got louder with each cut that drew blood. It fueled him, made him stronger each and every time he saw the red liquid leave Frank's tiny body. His cock throbbed.

With no other choice than to endure, Frank held still as much as his wrecking sobs allowed him to. His hoodie was cut open and revealed a pale chest to the chilly air of the night. Multiple cuts in his beloved leather jacket had blood seep out through where the blade had sliced skin. 

There was nothing he could do to prevent this man, no this beast, from doing this to him. 

Suddenly there were too rough hands fiddling with the rim of Frank's pants and, with one violent yank, his lower half was completely exposed to the Oni. The Teenager's cheeks reddened in shame as he tried to press his legs together.

This did not seem to please the beast. As soon as Frank's thighs were shut, the very same pair of hands forced themselves between them only to forcefully spread them apart again. A slight spark of disobedience sparked within the smaller Killer as he kept attempting to close his legs, only for the other to force them apart again.

Eventually Kazan grew frustrated with this brat's continous bad behaviour. With a swift motion he went to retrieve his large, twohanded mace and placed it on the ground before Frank. Then he grabbed more rope and one by one tied the other's ankles to the mace's handle. 

Now Frank's legs were spread wide apart with no chance of closing them again. Just like Kazan wanted them to be kept. Almost gently a hand stroked over the Legion's thigh and yet, it ripped a fresh sob from him. The physical contact felt nothing but gross. Frank felt dirty. He would do anything to get this creature to stop touching him.

"P-Please." Frank hiccuped through broken sobs and whimpers, "Please do-don't do this...Please..." The Oni (of course) did not listen to his pleas at all and continued to ghost over milky white legs. The tiny knife dragged over those too, drawing more blood in the process. A screech echoed through the Sanctum, pained beyond measure.

It sent a throb through Kazan's dick to hear his unwilling partner scream in such a way. An idea sparked inside his mind. Swiftly Kazan forcefully tore the katana from the younger man and pulled him into a sitting position. The smaller man only whimpered as was forced up but, those small whines quickly turned into even more cries for help once Frank felt the monstrosity of a cock pressing against his cheek.

"No...No please no." Frank sobbed quietly. "Please... Please don't...I'm so-sorry for...for entering y-your home. Please, Please just let me go...I won't tell anyone I promise...Please let me go..." For a brief moment the Oni seemed to listen to something, a strange whisper echoeing through their minds as the Entity spoke, possibly translating what Frank had uttered into japanese.

A barking laugh, or the horrifying mock of a laugh rung in the Legion's ears. The man above him was amused by Frank's pathetic begging. The Oni took the other's jaw between his fingers and squeezed until those delicate lips were forced open, only for Kazan to quickly push his throbbing, veiny cock inside wet heat.

Almost instantly, Frank started to choke on the massive intrusion. He'd never sucked a dick before in his entire life. The way it stretched his throat, almost unhinged his jaw with the sheer girth of it and made those disgusting, wet sounds everytime the Oni thrusted into his mouth. Choked sobbing sounds and pleasured grunting were the only noises aside from the neverending slapping of enormous balls against Frank's skin each and every time the Legion's face was pressed into dark curls of pubic hair.

The monstrosity of a man almost crushed the Canadian's head between his hands as the sheer force of his thrusts almost broke Frank. The young man was close to passing out at this point, a tempting darkness crept into his vision only to vanish again and again everytime Kazan kindly pulled back out just enough for Frank to gasp for some air. 

Eventually the Oni grew tired of only fucking the Teenager's mouth and released the other's mouth with a sickening, wet pop. Immediatly Frank started coughing, choking in a pathetic attempt to get rid of the taste of precum on his tongue. His throat was sore, stretched beyond what could be considered normal at this point. He tried pleading to the taller killer once more but, no words came out this time. Any attempts to speak hurt too much to even try it properly. 

More exploring fingers rubbed over Frank's slender form, ghosted over the tight, virgin hole. No, it was impossible to fuck this without any kind of preparation, Kazan figured to himself. The Canadian whimpered, trying to squirm away from unwanted touch but, he was restrained and rendered immobile. 

There was nothing he could do to prevent this man (monster) from rubbing a single finger over the clenched entrance. When the Oni was unable to force a finger inside, the beast sighed and simply gathered blood from the boy's stabwound as a substitute for what was lacking in proper lubricant.

Suddenly it was so much easier to probe the younger man's tight asshole. Frank gritted his teeth and made a strangled sobbing sound as his hole was assaulted and tried to wiggle away from...everything. The beastlike stench, the bloody mess that was him, the fingers and most of all: the veiny monstrosity of a penis. 

The Oni didn't waste any time and far too quickly stretched Frank, gave him very little preparation. Only what was necessary to even make it possible to penetrate the Teenager. Kazan grabbed the tiny man's legs and forced them up into the air, effectively exposing the virgin hole for him to see. 

Bloodied and stretched open just wide enough for Kazan to force his cock into. And when he did, Frank wailed, screamed and thrashed in pure agony. It burned, every fucking inch of dick pushing into his quivering hole hurt so damn much. There was no space for pleasure, only white hot pain rendering him unable to even process simple thoughts. 

Inch by inch the dick tore into him but, luckily it did not rip his hole open. Once fully sheathed inside, Kazan let out a noise almost akin to a moan but, it sounded deeper than anything Frank had ever heard before.

Immediatly after giving the tiny man a tiny bit of time to somewhat adjust to feeling of being stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving, Kazan started to pull back a few inches. Only to snap his hips foward and bury himself inside once more, ripping a fresh sob from the other. 

A brutal, agonizing pace was set rather quickly. It brought pleasure to one and pain to another. Frank's legs were bent down into an almost impossible angle as the Oni leaned foward to force the young Teenager to support most of his rapist's weight as he plunged inside him too deep. It was too much to bear. It broke Frank's spirit as he slowly turned into a deranged mess of voiceless begging, pleading and ultimately, mindless whimpers as the screams died down, exhaustion taking him over.

When Kazan got to the edge, got so very close to his release, Frank was nothing more than a half-conscious fucktoy on the ground underneath their bodies. A hand gently run up to the Legion's throat and squeezed down just enough to slow the blood supply to the Canadian's brain but, he did not cut off the air supply so Frank stayed awake.

It took precisely thirtyseven more seconds until Kazan finally spilled his seed deep inside his unfortunate victim, pumped him so full of sticky white fluid. Frank felt as if he was about to burst open from the sheer amount of cum inside of him. His legs had given up long ago, they were cramped and no matter how much he tried, they didn't move an inch; didn't do anything to push the monster away from him.

The younger man was bruised, beaten and battered. He would no longer be able to fight back the slightest bit, even if he tried with all his remaining willpower which, and this had to be admitted, was down to almost nothing. 

Frank barely noticed the Oni grabbing him by the waist after the taller killer had redressed. He was pulled up onto Kazan's shoulder and slowly carried out of the Sanctum, down the stairs and through the bamboo. Every step the other took was pure agony to Frank's abused body. 

Eventually he was dumped at the very border of the Yamaoka realm, his body hitting the damp grass with a wet squelching sound. The demonic Killer grinned underneath his mask and left the broken boy's body there for the Entity to retrieve and bring him back to Mount Ormond.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me.


End file.
